My SoCalled Life Episode 23 Resistance
by Mike B - MSCL
Summary: This story continues the events of the television show.


Written by

- EPISODE 23: RESISTANCE -

Written by

Mike B

ACT ONE

FADE IN

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

An unfamiliar teacher stands at the head of an unfamiliar classroom. She's

early to mid-sixties. Silver hair. Gentle face. Intense eyes. Energized voice.

Mrs. Paulson. She underlines hard on the blackboard, breaking chalk:

NON-VIOLENT RESISTANCE

MRS. PAULSON: Early twentieth century - Mahatma Ghandi. He helped win

independence for India. Civil rights during the 50s and 60s. Heck, leading up

to the American Revolution - tax resistance, petitions to Parliament and the

King.

STUDENT 1 (O.S.): The Boston Tea Party!

A WIDER SHOT reveals that Mrs. Paulson speaks to a mostly unfamiliar group of

students. Only a few are familiar. Gina in the front row. Shannon - Jordan

Catalano's friend - in the back. A few students sit on the heater, Rayanne

among them.

MRS. PAULSON: No, that was an instance of violence against property.

Some appear to be academically-motivated in general. Others do not. They all

listen to Mrs. Paulson with interest.

MRS. PAULSON: You are the next group to have the opportunity to make things

happen. To make them better. Whether or not you waste this opportunity? Is up

to you.

Gina's hand shoots up.

MRS. PAULSON: Yes, Gina.

GINA: My dad says that it's really important to fit into the professional

culture. I imagine in several years, I'll be occupied with fitting in instead

of making things happen.

MRS. PAULSON: This is true. Adapting to your environment, that's part of it.

Doesn't mean you can't also change it though.

She scans the room.

MRS. PAULSON: Speaking of making a difference, I hope that's something I've

done with you over the last several months?

Several students nod.

MRS. PAUSLON: Excellent.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Rayanne and Ricky approach Angela, who's at her locker.

RAYANNE: There you are.

ANGELA: Oh, hi, Rayanne.

RAYANNE: I missed you the other night.

ANGELA: Missed you?

RAYANNE: For my big unveiling.

RICKY: She's developing S & M tendencies.

RAYANNE: (with a look) I am not. I've had them for quite some time now.

Angela grabs another book.

RAYANNE: Anyway... so where were you?

Angela zips her bag, and they walk.

ANGELA: At Big Guy Burger.

RAYANNE: (significantly) Having an amazing Valentine's time?

ANGELA: (flat) Hmm.

RAYANNE: (to Ricky) Doesn't sound like Valentine's night bliss if you ask me.

RICKY: Definitely not.

RAYANNE: I mean, even Brian Krakow showed up... with that girl of his. (to

Ricky) Right? Didn't he?

RICKY: I have to say... he did.

ANGELA: (bothered) She's not his girl. She's like a junior. God... We sat in

his car. And talked.

RICKY: We don't mean to pry. We just wanna know.

She stops short, breath caught in her throat, as she spots Jordan Catalano

chatting it up with Shannon. Shannon spots Angela and winks at Jordan. Jordan

turns to face her and...

ANGELA'S POV: Subtle smile.

ANGELA (V.O.): I would have thought that, by this point in our relationship,

his beauty would have lost some hold over me. Even just a little.

She smiles back. Shannon catches it and makes himself scarce. Angela drifts

away from Ricky and Rayanne and closes in on Jordan.

ANGELA: Hey.

JORDAN: Hey.

Beat.

JORDAN: So, how's everything going? At home.

ANGELA: Pretty much the same as a few nights ago.

Jordan takes it in.

JORDAN: Bummer.

She looks into his eyes, waiting for him to say more.

JORDAN: Well, gotta go.

She watches him go, perplexed. Rayanne and Ricky join her.

RAYANNE: Definetely not bliss.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Angela works on her homework. Graham enters and takes off his coat.

GRAHAM: Hey.

Angela looks up from her work.

ANGELA: Dad? What's going on? Where are you... where are you sleeping?

GRAHAM: At Neil's. Look, I can't stay long. I just came for a few...

She tears up.

GRAHAM: Oh, baby.

He crosses the room and wraps her in a hug.

ANGELA: (emotional) I don't understand.

Graham sits down with her.

GRAHAM: Your mom and I... we're having some issues right now.

ANGELA: What kind of issues?

GRAHAM: (this is hard for him) I don't... No one's the bad guy here, okay?

ANGELA: Okay.

He parts from her and goes upstairs.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - MASTER BEDROOM - DAY

Graham's piling clothes into a suitcase. Angela, still teary, pokes her head

into the door frame.

ANGELA: I heard you arguing. You and mom? I know this is about the restaurant.

He goes to her, kneels, and holds her arms.

GRAHAM: Honey, no.

He lets her go and sits on the bed.

GRAHAM: I just don't feel... It's like... I want my own life. My own passions.

And your mom just isn't good at... I haven't made it easy for her.

ANGELA (V.O.): You don't feel free. So... you get to leave? Sometimes I

wish I could leave.

ANGELA: (pained) Cause Danielle and I...

GRAHAM: (firm, not angry) This has nothing to do with you or Danielle...

This is about me and your mom.

He tosses more clothes into the suitcase.

ANGELA: Does mom know you're here?

GRAHAM: We talked earlier. Yeah, she knows.

He zips the case and steps past her into:

INT. CHASE HOUSE - HALLWAY - DAY

ANGELA: Are you coming back?

He takes a look at her. Then, he heads down the stairs.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Graham exits, while Angela watches from the stairs.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

It's crowded. Gina approaches Brian.

GINA: Hey.

BRIAN: Umm, hi.

They start walking.

GINA: Are you using that eraser I gave you?

BRIAN: Yeah. I mean, no.

He roots around in his pocket, produces the small, red, heart-shaped eraser. He smiles.

BRIAN: I haven't actually been using it, you know. I've just been... having

it. Around.

Gina smiles.

GINA: So, how are you? How are your classes going?

BRIAN: Oh, you know. They're going.

GINA: Your schedule... is it ever flexible?

BRIAN: Um, yeah. I have a free period if I'm not you know, tutoring. And lunch

of course cause like... who needs to eat, right?

GINA: Cause the thing is? I have this really amazing teacher for Sociology.

BRIAN: Oh, really?

GINA: (overlapping) She's so good that sometimes? People show up who aren't

even in her class.

BRIAN: People like... crash her class?

Gina looks confused.

BRIAN: People use that word, right?

GINA: Yeah. So, if you're ever interested... she's covering non-violent

resistance this week.

They stop walking.

BRIAN: Isn't that survival of the most popular?

GINA: That's Social Darwinism.

BRIAN: Oh, right.

GINA: You know, Ghandi? The Civil Rights Movement?

BRIAN: (a light clicks on) Oh, right!

GINA: So anyway...

Brian stares at her.

GINA: ... I'd better get to French.

BRIAN: Oh, okay.

She smiles and leaves.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Ricky, Rayanne, and Angela. Applying makeup, checking/fixing hair. Stuff like

that.

RAYANNE: Check this out.

She whips out and unfolds a syllabus.

RAYANNE: I've like been going to this class--

ANGELA: Wait. You mean like, on purpose?

RAYANNE: Uh huh.

RICKY: There must be an explanation for this unusual behavior. What's his name?

Angela cracks a smile.

ANGELA: Wait! Maybe it's the teacher.

RAYANNE: (yuck) No! She's way too old.

RICKY: RAYANNE!

RAYANNE: Just sayin'... Just the other day we were talking about non-

violent behavior in like society and bringing about change and--

RICKY: You mean like that subsitute we had? Vic?

Angela rolls her eyes.

ANGELA: Not him.

RAYANNE: No, not like Vic. Well maybe, but with more personal responsibility.

RICKY: A little personal responsibility can go a long way.

RAYANNE: Anyway, you guys should totally come.

ANGELA: You want us to skip one class to show up uninvited for another?

RICKY: (sarcasm) That makes sense.

RAYANNE: She doesn't seem to mind.

WIPE TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Full house today.

PAULSON: Let's get started.

Students pay attention.

PAULSON: Now, I'd like everyone to partner with a friend. Not now...

tomorrow. But think about with whom you'd like to partner.

A STUDENT: But... I don't have any friends. I mean, not in this class.

PAUL: Then bring someone from outside this class.

SHANNON: Wait. We can bring like anyone?

Paulson considers.

PAUL: As long as he or she is a student in this school.

SHANNON: Cool.

INT. NEIL'S HOUSE - ENTRYWAY - DAY

Graham enters with his suitcase. Neil enters from the kitchen.

NEIL: Hey.

He moves to Graham.

NEIL: Here let me get that. (re: suitcase)

GRAHAM: No, I'm good.

NEIL: Sure.

Neil steps back.

NEIL: So... you and Patty blew up pretty good.

GRAHAM: Uh, I guess you could say that.

NEIL: Welcome to the club.

GRAHAM: What?

NEIL: You really pissed her off, didn't you?

GRAHAM: I guess.

NEIL: You're a novice, I know. Take it from a pro.

Significant pause.

NEIL: It doesn't get easier.

GRAHAM: Neil?

NEIL: I mean, that sharp pain in your gutt? That goes away, sure, but you'll still feel for her.

GRAHAM: Can we not talk about this?

NEIL: (cont'd) To be honest, I never pegged you as the heart-break kid, but

hey...

GRAHAM: (shut up, please?) Neil?

Neil slaps his forehead:

NEIL: Where are my manners? For heaven's sake, you just broke up with your wife - holidays will never be the same, and... are you hungry?

Beat.

GRAHAM: I could eat.

INT. NEIL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - SHORTLY LATER

Two brothers, sitting on stools at the kitchen island. They're eating chips

from the bag.

GRAHAM: Where's Marla?

NEIL: She hasn't been back since the last time we fought... and had sex.

GRAHAM: When?

NEIL: Monday.

GRAHAM: Ah.

NEIL: It's just us bachelor brothers. So, tonight. You wanna take the couch?

It's leather. To be honest, I actually prefer it, but if you want the bed--

GRAHAM: (stopping him) That's fine. The couch is fine.

NEIL: Alright, keep your pants on.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Students stream from the classroom, Gina among them. She bumps into Brian, who's been waiting outside, trying not to look like he's been waiting.

GINA: Hey, you.

BRIAN: Hey, how was class?

GINA: Fine. She told us we need to bring a partner tomorrow.

She gives him a significant look. Then, it hits Brian.

BRIAN: Oh, right. So... I should really like...

She eyes him, waiting.

BRIAN: I'll see if I can move some stuff around.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ANOTHER PART OF HALLWAY - SAME TIME

Angela rounds the corner and spots Brian in the crowd. He's talking to Gina. Angela stops, and her gaze settles on them.

RICKY (O.S): There you are.

She barely hears him.

RICKY: Staring at Jordan Catalano?

He follows her gaze. Gina pecks Brian on the cheek and walks away.

RICKY: Oh.

Brian just stands there, his back to Angela.

RICKY: Hey, have you seen the pudding lately in the cafe? It's got this really gross layer of skin.

ANGELA: No.

RICKY: That's good.

Most of her attention is on Brian, who's still standing there.

ANGELA: (as if asked how she's doing) Fine.

RICKY: (pause) Angela? Everything okay?

Brian turns and catches Angela staring at him. He looks confused. She jerks her gaze away.

ANGELA: I'm sorry. What were you saying?

RICKY: I was just wondering if you're okay.

ANGELA: Of course I'm okay.

RICKY: Okay. Great.

She and Ricky start walking.

ANGELA: Why are you asking me that?

RICKY: You seem a little... were you checking out Brian Krakow?

ANGELA: (shock) What? I most certainly was not.

RICKY: It's okay if you were. Sometimes I think his hair's kinda cute.

ANGELA: Well I don't. (off his skeptical look) Oh god...

INTERCUT - INT. CHASE HOUSE - UPSTAIRS HALL/MASTER BEDROOM - EVENING

Angela enters from the bathroom, almost ready for bed. But she's drawn to the

master bedroom. Quietly, slowly, she walks. She peers into the doorframe and

sees Patty standing in front of the mirror. Staring, like her face is paralyzed.

ANGELA: Mom? Are you okay?

Patty forces a smile.

PATTY: I'm fine. Why...

ANGELA: Nothing. I just... you look upset. Kind of.

Patty's still looking in the mirror.

PATTY: (immediately) I'm fine. Now, Angela...

ANGELA: Mom? I don't think you're fine.

PATTY: No you listen to me. I'm your mother.

ANGELA: What?

Patty thinks a moment. Then, she exits, blowing past Angela, who tries to keep

up with her.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Patty then Angela patter down the stairs. Patty heads for the door and puts on

her coat.

PATTY: I... have to go to the office and check on a few things.

ANGELA: Mom, it's late. Wait 'till morning.

Patty takes it in.

PATTY: No.

She takes her purse...

PATTY: Can you put Danielle to bed?

ANGELA: She's already in bed.

Pause.

PATTY: Right.

... and she exits.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - MRS. KRYZANOWSKI'S OFFICE - DAY

Rayanne is sitting. She unwraps a lolly and puts it in her mouth.

RAYANNE: So, I was wondering if maybe you know of any substitutes for ah...

substances?

KRYZANOWSKI: You mean besides the sugar you're eating right now?

She stops sucking on it.

RAYANNE: ... yeah.

KRYZANOWSKI: Hm hm, I do as a matter of fact. Exercise.

RAYANNE: You mean like...

KRYZANOWSKI: Like running for example.

RAYANNE: Running.

She takes it in.

RAYANNE: Like... even though I'm not being chased?

KRYZANOWSKI: That's right. Last time I checked, there's a perfectly good track

out there.

Rayanne's not sure what to make of this idea:

RAYANNE: Huh.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - LATER

Rayanne exits and spots Angela waiting outside.

RAYANNE: What are you doing here?

ANGELA: Doing? Oh, nothing.

Rayanne shrugs and heads off.

Angela looks around, hoping no one's noticing her, and she enters:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - KRYZANOWSKI'S OFFICE - DAY

Angela sits. Kryzanowski's jotting some notes. She stops and looks at Angela.

KRYZANOWSKI: Well, hello. Angela, isn't it?

ANGELA: Yeah.

KRYZANOWSKI: What can I do for you?

ANGELA: I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't have even come. I mean, I don't want to waste your time.

KRYZANOWSKI: It's no waste. What's on your mind?

ANGELA: It's my dad...

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - KRYZANOWSKI'S OFFICE - LATER

Kryzanowski's listening.

ANGELA: The thing is? I feel kinda numb about the whole thing. Does that like make me a bad person? Does it mean I don't love him?

KRYZANOWSKI: No, it's actually pretty normal. You're in shock. It's the first

stage.

ANGELA: Like, what? The first stage...?

KRYZANOWSKI: Shock's the first thing we experience after sustaining a loss.

ANGELA: It's... weird. I feel like nothing's happened. Why?

KRYZANOWSKI: I don't know. It could be an evolutionary thing. So that we could still function after experiencing loss.

Angela looks confused.

KRYZANOWSKI: Say a flood washes away your village, or say a neighboring tribe attacks without warning. That numbness allows you to do what's necessary to survive in the short term. (pause) I think it'll pass. Just give it time.

ANGELA: Huh. So I just wait?

Kryzanowski considers.

KRYZANOWSKI: I have to say, Angela, I'm surprised to hear this news. And as

always under these kinds of circumstances, a little concerned.

Angela doesn't know what to say.

KRYSANOWSKI: Tell you what. You feel free to walk in that door any time. If

something hits you, and you need to leave a class, no problem. I'll talk to

your teacher. Sound good?

She brightens.

ANGELA: Yes, that sounds really good.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY SHORLTY LATER

Angela exits Mrs. Kryzanowski's office. Rayanne spots her and hurries toward

her.

RAYANNE: Angela - it's time for class!

She grabs Angela, who goes with it.

RAYANNE: Come on!

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Brian peers around a corner and spots Gina outside the Sociology classroom. He pulls back, nervous and grabs his hair:

BRIAN: Pull it together, Krakow. It's just a class. Just a girl.

He pokes his head around the corner and spots her again, chatting with a

classmate. He pulls back and bumps into Rayanne:

RAYANNE: Watch it, Brian.

Rayanne zooms past, followed by Angela and Ricky.

ANGELA: (to Brian) Sorry.

BRIAN: (calling, loud) What makes you think we're on a first-name basis?

He uses his emotional charge to walk toward the classroom. Gina? No sign. He

stands outside for a moment and then enters:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

He scans. A sea of unfamiliar faces. Lots of chatter. No desks. Five tables. On each table surface, white oaktag is taped. Smocks, oil crayons, and paint line the tabletops. Brian spots Angela and Rayanne chatting with Ricky, Jordan and Shannon hanging out, and Gina waving him over. He goes to her.

Rayanne maneuvers over to Mrs. Paulson.

RAYANNE: I hope it's alright. I brought two friends. I couldn't decide.

Jordan Catalano bumps into Angela.

JORDAN: Hey.

ANGELA: Hey there. Are you in this class, or...?

JORDAN: Nah, I just kinda... at the last minute...

Rayanne motions Angela over with insistence.

ANGELA: I guess I better go.

She joins Rayanne.

WITH BRIAN AND GINA

GINA: Cool, huh?

Brian looks around.

BRIAN: Yeah.

GINA: I'm glad you came.

Brian's not sure what to say.

PAULSON: (over the chatter) I'm glad to see you all brought partners. I want

each team of two to join with another team of two.

A few moments of confusion and negotiation. Jordan bumps into Angela. She

registers it. Paulson takes a rapid head count.

PAULSON: Now, I want each team of four to join with another team of four.

More confusion and negotiation. Then, the class settles.

PAULSON: Excellent. Now, each team of eight, select a table.

They do. One team per table. Angela, Rayanne, and Ricky are at a table. Brian

and Gina stand at another, Jordan and Shannon at a third.

Paulson scans the room.

PAULSON: Now, here's what I want you all to do.

MONTAGE - INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

A) One student at each table begins to paint. Ricky takes a few whispy strokes.

PAULSON (V.O.): One person at each table can paint or draw until the timer beeps. Then, let the next person have a go.

B) The timer beeps, and another student takes over. Brian offers Gina his

brush. She smiles and takes it. The oaktags have been partially painted.

Students watch each other. There's related chatter. They're enjoying this.

PAULSON (V.O.): Think about how you might be limiting yourselves. For example, have you thought about working with another hand or heck, with your teeth?

C) Angela steals a glance at Jordan as he paints. Her gaze lingers; she can't help herself. He seems calm. Peaceful. Students take care not to paint over the work of others.

D) Rayanne paints, holding the brush with her teeth. Others use their non-

dominant hand. Rayanne begins to paint over others' work. So does Shannon.

E) Students paint, creating. Going over each other's stuff, working off it.

F) The oaktags are covered in abstract chaotic beauty.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - SHORTLY LATER

Mrs. Paulson affixes a painting to the blackboard. It's next to the other four. The students gaze at them.

PAULSON: So, what do you think?

No responses.

PAULSON: Let's... why don't we try to analyze them? Not analytically, though.

Like, I'm looking at the one on the bottom left, and I feel like I'm falling

into the sunset. See? There are my hands in front of me.

Angela takes this in. She peers at them more closely, searching for something.

SHANNON: The one on the top in the middle. Feels like I'm going around and

around, but I never get to the center.

PAULSON: Good.

GINA: I'm looking at the right bottom, and I feel like I'm flying... until I

crash into a wall of black.

RAYANNE: I'm looking at the one right in the middle, and I feel like I'm on a

cold, hard cement floor. On fire.

Angela and Ricky shoot her a look.

PAULSON: Great.

A few moments pass. No volunteers.

PAULSON: Anyone else?

Rayanne nudges Angela.

ANGELA: (whisper) What?

RAYANNE: Go for it. It's fun.

Angela hesitates then:

ANGELA: The one on the top right? Feels like I'm trapped inside. If you look

real close? You can see my nose and my eyes. And there's my hand pressed up

against the surface.

A few students, Jordan among them, tilt their heads, trying to see what Angela

sees. Some of them do.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - LATER

Angela enters from the classroom amidst a throng of students, Jordan catches up to her.

JORDAN: Hey, what you said in there? About that painting. That was real cool.

ANGELA: Thanks.

Shannon approaches.

SHANNON: (to Angela) Hey.

Angela nods back.

SHANNON: (to Jordan) Tino's getting us this gig for the weekend. I was gonna go find him. Wanna come?

Jordan looks at Angela.

SHANNON: ... or are you...

JORDAN: No, it's cool. (to Angela) See you later?

ANGELA: Yeah, see you later.

Jordan exits with Shannon.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TEACHER'S LOUNGE - DAY

Mrs. Chavatal pours coffee for herself and Ms. Lerner.

MS. LERNER: Thanks. So, how're things? I feel like we don't get a chance to talk much.

MRS. CHAVATAL: I know. I'm doing fine. (pause) Have you noticed a drop in attendance the last few weeks?

MS. LERNER: Mmm-mm, I have.

MRS. CHAVATAL: That's strange. I wonder why.

MS. LERNER: Oh, it's the Sociology teacher (she can't remember) Mrs...

MRS. CHAVATAL: Mrs. Paulson?

MS. LERNER: That's right. I think they're going to her class.

MRS. CHAVATAL: I can't imagine... why would they do that?

MS. LERNER: Well, I've heard she has some rather engaging class topics.

MRS. CHAVATAL: Huh.

MS. LERNER: I figure they'll be back in time for finals.

MRS. CHAVATAL: Doesn't that bother you?

MS. LERNER: Oh, heck yes it does. But I can't expel them all.

Just then, Principal Foster enters. They tense and hush. He pours himself a cup of coffee, and he takes a sip.

MR. FOSTER: Hmm. Coffee's good today.

MS. LERNER: Oh, yes.

Mrs. Chavatal smiles, nervous.

MR. FOSTER: Did you know that coffee beans vary in quality? So, I can understand why sometimes the coffee here isn't very good. But, what I can't understand is why a teacher at Liberty High would want to expel all her students.

Ms. Lerner tenses even more.

MR. FOSTER: But I'd sure like to know why. So please. Explain it to me.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY – SHORTLY LATER

A few stragglers wander.

MR. FOSTER: (from inside the lounge) She does WHAT?

Mr. Foster enters, slamming the lounge door behind him. The stragglers draw back in fear. Oblivious to them, he adjusts his tie and starts walking down the hall.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENTRYWAY - MORNING

Students funnel into the entryway. Angela and Brian bump into each other except she's... walking with Jordan.

JORDAN: Hey Brain.

BRIAN: Oh, hi.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Ten or so students sit at their desks, now aligned in rows. Mr. Foster stands at the head of the room. Angela, Brian, and Jordan enter.

ANGELA: Where's Mrs. Paulson?

FOSTER: Not here. Her students are temporarily assigned study hall.

JORDAN: Bummer.

He takes off.

FOSTER: (to Brian) Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?

BRIAN: Uh yeah.

Foster gives him a look like a loaded shotgun. Brian leaves.

FOSTER: (to Angela) Can I help you?

ANGELA: What happened to Mrs. Paulson?

He gives her a patronizing smile.

FOSTER: Don't you think you'd be better off worrying about today's Geometry

lesson? I know I would.

Rattled, Angela backs away and then leaves, bumping into Rayanne.

RAYANNE: Hey, where you going?

ANGELA: To Geometry, I guess.

RAYANNE: You guess?

She peers inside the room. Her eyes go wide, and she pulls away.

RAYANNE: Oh, crap. I guess I'm back to skipping... what am I skipping this

period?

Angela gives her a blank look.

RAYANNE: I like can't even remember. Oh well. I was thinking about walking on

the track. Wanna come?

ANGELA: No, thanks.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Angela enters. Three senior girls are engaged in heated discussion. One styles

her long blond hair. Another applies makeup to her already makeup-covered

complexion. The third watches them both. Her hair and physique are wiry.

Angela tries to make herself invisible.

BLONDIE: I cannot believe this.

MAKEUP: Wait... what happened again?

BLONDIE: Foster. He like fired her.

WIRY: How do you know that's what happened?

BLONDIE: My best friend's boyfriend's brother was in the office for smoking

under the bleachers. He heard the whole thing.

Angela wants to say something.

MAKEUP: Foster's such a schmuck.

WIRY: You don't just fire good teachers. You just... don't.

ANGELA: Excuse me?

All eyes on her.

ANGELA: I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt.

They stare, waiting.

ANGELA: Um, are you talking about Mrs. Paulson?

BLONDIE: Yeah. What's it to you?

ANGELA: Well? I was at her last class, and she was really... amazing.

BLONDIE: Yeah well...

ANGELA: Is there anything anyone can do? Like...

WIRY: (sarcastic) You could launch a mass protest.

This hits Angela. The three girls resume talking among themselves:

MAKEUP: I don't have the right shoes for protesting.

WIRY: Oooo! I have some you could borrow.

BLONDIE: Let's get outa here.

They finish up and leave. Angela watches them go, her mental wheels turning.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Patty's folding laundry. Angela comes down the stairs. She wants to approach

Patty but hesitates.

ANGELA: Mom? Can I ask you something?

Patty turns to face her.

PATTY: Of course, Angela.

ANGELA: There's this thing that happened at school, and I...

PATTY: (interrupting) Oh my god; I forgot! I mean... remembered.

She heads for her coat.

PATTY: I have to finish a spec for Wood and Jones by...

She checks her watch.

PATTY: ... well by tomorrow.

ANGELA: You had to work last night.

Patty strides to Angela and kisses her forehead.

PATTY: I know dear. Can you put Danielle to bed? I hate to ask more than once in one week.

ANGELA: You've never asked me that. Ever.

Patty stops.

PATTY: Haven't I?

ANGELA: No.

PATTY: You know what? I'll make it up to you. Just make sure she's in bed by

ten.

Angela stares at her. Patty's at the door.

PATTY: And no scary movies. It's a school night.

She exits, leaving Angela at a loss.

DANIELLE (O.S.): Where did mom go?

Angela turns to find Danielle on the stairs.

ANGELA: Go back upstairs Danielle.

DANIELLE: But...

ANGELA: (stopping her) Danielle.

DANIELLE: (sulking) How come I never get to know what's going on?

She heads upstairs.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Rayanne, Sharon, and Angela chat around the sinks and mirrors and go about

their girls' room business.

ANGELA: She's a good teacher, and there are far too few in this school.

RAYANNE: So, what's your point?

ANGELA: My point? It's just not right.

SHARON: Well, duh.

They exit into:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

ANGELA: Someone should so something.

RAYANNE: Who. Should do what?

Angela searches her mind.

ANGELA: Us. A sit-in.

SHARON: Like... Rosa Parks?

RAYANNE: Ohmygod! A sit-in! That would be so cool. We were just learning about

non-violent resistance.

Sharon gives her a look. As do other students passing by.

SHARON: Since when have you ever resisted non-violently?

Rayanne searches:

RAYANNE: Ah... uh... Who cares! I'll start now.

ANGELA: Wh-wait. Are you serious? I wasn't actually serious. Besides. If my

mother found out? She'd kill--

RAYANNE: Patty? Don't worry. I hear Mrs. Paulson was like Tino's favorite teacher. You know, when he actually came to class. I'll just casually mention the idea, and I bet he'll run with it. It'll be perfect unless (to Angela) you know. You want credit for it or something.

ANGELA: (with a touch of regret) Credit? No, I'd rather be completely

anonymous.

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TRACK - DAY

Rayanne emerges from the bleachers. She joins Angela and Sharon. Angela tries

to make out a figure under the bleachers. She can just make out a denim jacket.

RAYANNE: It's all set.

ANGELA: Wait, you actually... is that Tino?

Rayanne glances back.

RAYANNE: Him? No, that's Todd.

ANGELA: I thought you were going to tell Tino.

SHARON: Yeah, I thought you were... who's Tino?

RAYANNE: That's Todd. Todd will tell Tino. Everything's fine. Relax.

SHARON: What? You have to go through like proper channels? Is this Tino

guy too cool to be seen with us?

RAYANNE: No way. I can see Tino any time I want to. I just... don't want to.

Much.

Angela rolls her eyes.

ANGELA: Oh god. This was such a bad idea.

SHARON: So what's the deal?

RAYANNE: We come back later tonight and camp. After the word spreads, there

should be a pretty big crowd.

ANGELA: Shouldn't this wait until like the weekend? I mean, who's going to even know about it by tonight?

RAYANNE: Hey. People will be here.

SHARON: We should really wait. Till the weekend. I mean, I have to insist cause this is like... crazy.

CUT TO:

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - FRONT ENTRANCE - EVENING

Angela, Rayanne, and Sharon. They're equipped with sleeping clothes, blankets,

and a plastic cooler.

They walk up the front steps. Angela looks around, nervous.

SHARON: (whisper) Are you sure we should be here?

ANGELA: (whisper) I don't know.

SHARON: (whisper) How did you convince Patty to let you out on a school night?

ANGELA: (whisper) She had to work late. I left Danielle in charge. What

about Camille?

SHARON: (whisper) I told her I'm with you, working on a Bio project.

ANGELA: (whisper) Ah. So we both misled our moms.

They stare at each other a moment.

SHARON and ANGELA: (whisper) Oh well.

RAYANNE: Could you two stop whispering?

Angela nods, self conscious.

SHARON: (whisper) Sure.

Rayanne pushes the door. It opens.

RAYANNE: Nice.

They enter:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - EVENING

They creep through the halls towards Mrs. Paulson's room.

SHARON: So, are we sure this is a good idea? I mean, a sit-in's not going to

look very good on my transcript.

Rayanne leans into her space.

RAYANNE: Sharon. Do you have ideals?

SHARON: I think so.

RAYANNE: Then, I ask you. What good is a perfect transcript and a perfect... whatever if you don't stand for your ideals?

ANGELA: Now that's a good question.

Sharon looks from Rayanne to Angela and back to Rayanne. She wordlessly agrees.

SHARON: So this Tino guy... he's gonna be here?

They spot the open door and hear male voices.

RAYANNE: I guess. Let's do this.

They enter:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - EVENING

Desks are pushed to the periphery, leaving a large open space. Sleeping bags

are scattered. Three guys hang out. Shannon, Jordan, and... Todd wearing his

denim jacket. He's kind of a meathead. Angela lays eyes on Jordan. He does

likewise. Angela covers her face, embarrased. Shannon eyes the girls.

SHANNON: Hey, look. The slumber party's arrived.

TODD: Ha, can we do makeup?

Jordan nudges him.

SHARON: (defiant) We're here for the sit-in.

TODD: Hey, weren't you on that list thing a few months ago? For the biggest...

Sharon folds her arms across her chest. Her eyes smolder. Todd shrinks.

TODD: I... must've been somebody else.

Rayanne plops onto the teacher's desk. Angela walks to her.

ANGELA: (whisper) I didn't know he would be here.

RAYANNE: Who? Jordan Catalano?

Jordan looks their way. Angela forces a smile.

Jordan looks thrown.

JORDAN: (to Shannon) Gotta use the men's room.

SHANNON: Alright.

Jordan steals a glance at Angela on his way out.

RAYANNE: Of course Jordan Catalano is here. You're not really surprised, are

you?

ANGELA: I guess not.

RAYANNE: (to Todd) So, where's Tino? We sorta thought he wouldn't pass this one up.

TODD: Beats me.

He shifts his gaze to Sharon. It lingers.

SHANNON: Hey, Graff. Why'd you bring them? (re: Angela, Sharon) They're not

even in this class.

SHARON: (with conviction) Excuse me, but I... (then wondering) what am I

doing here? I mean, I'm not even in this class!

RAYANNE: (to Sharon) You are here because Angela and I need you. And because

you have ideals. Right?

SHARON: ... right.

RAYANNE: (to Shannon) Like you and your pals don't skip on a regular basis.

SHANNON: So what?

ANGELA: This is ridiculous.

She rolls out her sleeping bag, whips out a walkman. Sharon wants to side

against Shannon.

SHARON: (to the boys) Besides. We're her guests. And we like a good cause.

TODD: Yeah? Well no guests allowed.

SHARON: What?! But we brought food. (re: plastic cooler)

SHANNON: I can't believe I skipped band practice for this.

RAYANNE: Well, maybe you should go and practice then.

ANGELA: (surprised) Rayanne?

Shannon heads for the door.

SHANNON: Whatever. I'm outa here.

He turns to Todd.

SHANNON: You coming?

In the doorframe, Shannon bumps into Jordan.

SHANNON: Catalano, these girls are a drag. We're outa here.

Jordan, still blocking the exit, looks at Rayanne.

JORDAN: Graff?

RAYANNE: They started it.

JORDAN: Look, Mrs. Paulson was a good teacher. The least we can do is not fight with each other.

He walks into the room, leaving the exit unobstructed. Shannon thinks it over

and decides not to leave.

SHANNON: Yeah, I guess.

He gives Rayanne a look.

RAYANNE: Non-violence amongst us? Sounds cool to me.

She looks at Todd.

TODD: Yeah.

Todd looks at Sharon.

SHARON: I am not a drag.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY ROOM - LATER

Shannon, Todd, Rayanne, and Sharon are playing poker. Angela walks over to

Jordan, who's sitting on Mrs. Paulson's old desk, and leans in.

ANGELA: What you said before - about not fighting? That was... inspired.

ANGELA (V.O.): It was. Wasn't it? (pause) I am so transparent.

JORDAN: I figure we should try to get along. You know?

She nods.

ANGELA: Uh huh.

He glances at her sleeping bag.

AT THE POKER GAME

Todd eyes his cards, nervous. He looks at Sharon, whose smoldering gaze burns

right into him.

TODD: I'm out.

He lays down his cards.

SHARON: (with surprise) Does that mean I win?

TODD: Yep. Congratulations.

RAYANNE: You can play with the pro's now.

Shannon throws down his cards and stands.

SHANNON: So what's the plan, Catalano?

JORDAN: Ah, the plan was supposed to be Tino's thing.

Angela thinks it over.

ANGELA: Simple.

All eyes on her.

ANGELA: We wake up here tomorrow morning and take our seats. Then, we don't

leave.

Rayanne saunters to Angela.

RAYANNE: Angelika, that's awfully bold of you.

SHANNON: Fine. I'm gonna crash.

TODD: Sounds good to me.

SHARON: Wait. Are we gonna like get in trouble?

All eyes fire daggers at her.

SHARON: (visibly shrinking) Not like that matters to me or anything.

JORDAN: (to Angela) You should get some sleep.

She eyes him and then her sleeping bag. He registers it.

ANGELA (V.O.) Jordan Catalano and my sleeping bag. In the same room.

ANGELA: What about you?

JORDAN: I'm gonna... sit here a while.

She heads over to her bag and climbs inside.

Jordan gazes off.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - MORNING

The nerve-jarring morning bell rings, and the students moan and stir in their

sleeping bags. Jordan, who slept on the desk, lifts his head.

JORDAN: Jeez.

He wants to throw something at the bell but stops himself. That's when he

notices ten more sleeping bags - and ten more students - on the floor.

JORDAN: Hey, we gotta get up.

He takes in the new faces, most of them from Mrs. Paulson's Sociology class.

Still sleepy, they roll up their sleeping bags. One guy, Dave, takes a look

around.

DAVE: Hope you don't mind us newcomers.

Shannon and Dave exchange a high five.

SHANNON: It's cool, man.

RAYANNE: The more the merrier.

She looks to Angela.

RAYANNE: Right?

ANGELA: Right.

Jordan starts to write a message on the blackboard, but he keeps switching

letters. He looks at Angela. She registers the look and approaches him:

ANGELA: What should it say?

JORDAN: I don't know. Something...

She takes the chalk and writes.

THIS IS A SIT IN. WE WANT MRS. PAULSON BACK.

JORDAN: That works.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - SAME TIME

Likes bees, students funnel through the metal detector and fill the halls. They close in on the sociology classroom. Some break off and enter.

INT. LIBERT HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - CONTINUOUS

The students, having concealed all sign of their sleep-in, sit at their desks.

As more students arrive, they read the blackboard and take seats. The desks

fill, and still more students come. They sit, lining the window sill, the

heater.

Finally, Mr. Foster enters, holding a briefcase.

FOSTER: Hello class. Please take out your study materials.

There's no shuffle of materials, so he looks up from his papers, sees the

teacher's desk... and then finds the blackboard message.

FOSTER: What in God's name ...?

He scans the room, searching for the guilty party.

FOSTER: I want to know who is responsible.

No reponse.

FOSTER: Let me try again. I want to know who wrote that, or you will all be in

those seats after school today. And the next day. And the day after that until

I get an answer.

Angela and Sharon exchange eye contact.

RAYANNE: (whisper, to Angela) I guess Tino got the word out.

FOSTER: Let me be clear--

In a hurry, Gina arrives.

GINA: Sorry I'm late. I ah...

She takes in the scene.

GINA: Whoa.

FOSTER: Please young lady, take a seat. If you can find one.

She walks to the heater and sits on it.

FOSTER: Now, WHO. WROTE THAT? (re: blackboard)

PRELAP:

KATIMSKI'S VOICE: Angela Chase.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - SAME TIME

Katimski's taking attendance.

KATIMSKI: Angela Chase?

Her seat's empty.

RICKY: Um, she's sick.

KATIMSKI: Really. That's too bad. Wait, didn't you just say Jordan Catalano is

sick?

RICKY: Did I? Must be something going around.

Katimski marks his attendance sheet.

KATIMSKI: (sighing) Alright.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - SHORTLY LATER

FOSTER: I can see that none of you want to cooperate. So, we will enjoy utter

silence for the next...

He checks his watch.

FOSTER: ... thirty-seven minutes.

He sits down and produces from his briefcase a thermos, a mug, and a packet of hot chocolate. With meticulous movements, he empties the packet into the mug, pours in hot water, and stirs.

Angela watches, fascinated. Foster feels the eyes, and he spots her, giving a mean glare. Startled, she turns away.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - LATER

Students sit, silent. Some do work. Others stare into space. The bell shatters

the silence.

Foster sips his hot chocolate.

FOSTER: DIS-missed.

Five students get up and leave. The others sit, silent.

FOSTER: (thrown) I said. Dismissed.

He reads the blackboard again, taking it in.

He scans the room.

FOSTER: Do you know what you are messing with here? Your school records. Upcoming college applications. I don't think colleges take kindly to this sort of behavior, and I can tell you that I will personally see to it that they find out. (pause) Think about your futures.

The room remains a still life.

FOSTER: I am going to take care of a few things, finding the phone numbers of

your parents among them. When I come back, those of you no longer here? Will

have nothing to worry about.

He exits.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TEACHER'S LOUNGE - DAY

Mrs. Chavatal and Ms. Lerner drink coffee and chat.

CHAVATAL: Attendance at my morning class was unusually thin.

LERNER: Mine too. That's strange. Richard said something about a cold going

around.

CHAVATAL: Richard?

Lerner nods.

CHAVATAL: How is it going with you two? Any sparks?

LERNER: Not really. I think he cares more about his students than...

She leans close and whispers.

LERNER: I've heard he has a student living with him.

Chavatal's shocked.

Foster enters, looking more severe than usual. They go silent. Without

acknowledging their existence, he pours himself coffee, pauses a moment, and

then exits.

INT. NEIL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Graham and Neil hangin' out, watching daytime TV. Some sappy soap. Empty pretzel bag. Potato chips. Bottle of Coke.

GRAHAM: Man, daytime TV's bad.

NEIL: Shouldn't you be in touch with your business partner?

He takes it in.

GRAHAM: Who are you, our mother?

NEIL: Nah, it's just that... you were always the reponsible one. Now, you're

not, and I feel like my center's gone.

Graham's shocked.

GRAHAM: I'm still responsible. (off Neil's look) Just not right now.

Neil gets up...

NEIL: You want more pretzels?

... and heads to the kitchen.

GRAHAM: I can't believe I'm eating these. They're so salty.

He clicks off the TV.

NEIL: (from the kitchen) What?

GRAHAM: Last time I ate like this, I was in college.

An idea occurs to him:

GRAHAM: You know? I should cook tonight. To show my appreciation.

NEIL: (from the kitchen) Appreciation?

GRAHAM: For letting me sleep on your couch.

Neil comes into view carrying more pretzels and a bag of cheese balls.

NEIL: No, no. I won't have any of that.

He hands Graham the pretzel bag.

NEIL: Here.

GRAHAM: No, really.

NEIL: I don't want to be forced to eat some weird Polypenisian delicacy.

GRAHAM: It won't be like that.

Neil takes it in.

GRAHAM: I make a mean meatloaf.

Beat.

NEIL: Alright, you talked me into it.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

MUTE AUDIO: Foster enters and speaks to the class. He looks determined. Some of them look scared. Then, he leaves.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - MAIN OFFICE - DAY

Secretaries at work. Foster bursts in.

FOSTER: (to a secretary) Gladys? Clear my afternoon schedule. I have some work

to do.

MONTAGE

A) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - FOSTER'S OFFICE - DAY

Foster on the phone, not happy.

B) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Angry parents stand in the doorframe, beckoning a student. Sulking, he

obeys and leaves with them.

Sharon and Angela exchange a worried glance. Rayanne enjoys the theatre.

C) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - FOSTER'S OFFICE - DAY

Foster on the phone, angry.

D) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Three students leave with angry parents.

E) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - FOSTER'S OFFICE - DAY

Foster's giving somebody a stern phone lecture.

D) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Several more students leave with angry, embarrassed parents.

E) INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - FOSTER'S OFFICE - DAY

Satisfied with himself, Foster hangs up the phone.

END MONTAGE

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

No adult supervision for the moment. Gina approaches Angela, who sits at a

desk.

GINA: Are you Angela? Brian Krakow's neighbor?

Angela's momentarily caught off guard.

ANGELA: Yeah.

GINA: I'm Gina. I think we kinda met at the bowling alley a while back.

ANGELA: You were Brian's date.

GINA: Umm? I don't know if I'd call it that.

Angela looks confused.

GINA: Don't get me wrong. He is totally cute. It's just that, you know.

Nothing's like... official.

ANGELA: Right, I didn't mean to... That's great.

Gina's getting nervous.

GINA: I just didn't know if you were... I mean, if you wanted to... I didn't

know if you had your eye on him.

Angela's taken aback.

ANGELA: Me? No, no.

She glances at Jordan.

ANGELA: My eyes are not on Brian Krakow. You can... you know. (something, possibly even a touch of regret) Have him.

GINA: (relief) Great.

She backs away.

GINA: Well, nice to meet you, Angela.

ANGELA: Sure. You, too.

She glances at the doorway. Brian's there as though he stopped for just a moment

out of curiosity. They exchange brief eye contact.

Rayanne leans toward Angela.

RAYANNE: (loud whisper) What was that about?

She turns away from Brian. With an irritated look:

ANGELA: (whisper) Nothing.

Rayanne saunters over. Angela looks back at the door, but Brian's gone.

RAYANNE: Really?

ANGELA: That girl? Gina?

RAYANNE: The one Krakow's all over.

ANGELA: Whatever. She... she thinks I have my eye on him.

RAYANNE: You? Have your eye on him?

ANGELA: See? Just saying it... It even sounds ridiculous.

RAYANNE: Then again, he did profess undying love for you.

ANGELA: Wh...? Stop it.

RAYANNE: And practically vow to be yours forever.

ANGELA: Stop it!

RAYANNE: Not like it's my business or anything.

ANGELA: Just... it's behind us. We're not like dwelling on it.

RAYANNE: You're not dwelling. You and Brian.

ANGELA: Right.

RAYANNE: We'll see.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Foster enters. Three quarters of the class remain.

FOSTER: I can see you are determined to put your futures in jeopardy. Therefore, I have few options. I plan to make one final call this afternoon. For those of you who choose to remain until tomorrow morning - police officers will escort you off school grounds, and you will be suspended indefinitely.

The students glance around nervously.

CLOSE ON: Angela, nervous.

FADE TO BLACK

In the blackness, a woman's voice. Loud, energized:

VOICE: RISE AND SHINE!

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - SUNRISE

Like an opening window shade, the darkness is peeled away to reveal the classroom ceiling, streaked by beams of golden sunlight.

Angela sits up. Mrs. Paulson kneels close, flanked by Rayanne, Sharon, and

Jordan. The other students are present also.

MRS. PAULSON: Angela, nice to see you.

Still disoriented from sleep:

ANGELA: Huh?

MRS. PAULSON: Now we can talk.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - SHORTLY LATER

Mrs. Paulson talks, and her students listen. A messenger bag rests next to her.

MRS. PAULSON: Apparently, I was drawing in too many students, and Foster

noticed. He told me that this sort of behavior is just not appropriate at

Liberty. I told him "poppycock" to put it mildly. We've butted heads in the

past, but this time...

RAYANNE: We want you back.

MRS. PAULSON: I'm afraid that's not possible.

ANGELA: Why not?

Mrs. Paulson takes it in.

MRS. PAULSON: Because. My husband and I want to move to Florida.

JORDAN: What?

MRS. PAULSON: It's nothing personal, but, my husband... his arthritis is such a pain in the ass during the winter. A while back, Foster offered me early retirement. Of course then I refused. When he came to me all pissed the other day, I re-broached the topic for discussion.

ANGELA: But...

MRS. PAULSON: Sixty-five isn't too far off, you know.

ANGELA: But your messsage... to keep fighting.

MRS. PAULSON: Yes?

GINA: How can you tell us to make change and then leave us?

MRS. PAULSON: (sigh) It's time for me to relax a bit - it's been a long journey. Yours is just beginning. The world will soon belong to all of you. Make it yours. But first, my goodness, get a good night's sleep in your own beds.

GINA: My parents are gonna kill me.

Many heads nod.

GINA: I told them I was working on a project, but if Foster called them--

Mrs. Paulson reaches into her messenger bag and produces a handful of letters.

MRS. PAULSON: Nonsense. I have letters for you all to take to your parents.

All eyes intently on her.

MRS. PAULSON: You were partaking in a kind of social experiment at my

request...

Relief all around.

MRS. PAULSON: ...but now you need the day off to recover.

She scans a letter.

MRS. PAULSON: It's all in here.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Foster walks, whistling out loud. He approaches the Sociology classroom and

tenses.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - SOCIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

Foster enters. The students are gone. The blackboard message erased. He takes

in the empty room and releases a sigh.

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TRACK - DAY

Rayanne's jogging. Jordan emerges from under the bleachers and

spots her.

JORDAN: (to get her attention) Hey!

Rayanne hears him and slows to a walk, clutching her sides.

RAYANNE: Hey yourself.

JORDAN: I thought you'd go home and sleep. What are you doin'?

RAYANNE: Nah, I never told Amber any of it. The less she knows, the better. So, I'm like... running.

JORDAN: (confused) From what?

RAYANNE: From my... from nothing. Mrs. K thought it might help. You know. With my alcohol thing.

Jordan takes it in:

JORDAN: Oh. (pause) I always thought if you're running? You should be like... going somewhere.

RAYANNE: Go figure.

JORDAN: So... with this whole protest thing. You were pretty good.

RAYANNE: Thanks, Catalano. That's nice to hear. Coming from you especially.

JORDAN: What's that supposed to mean?

RAYANNE: Nothing. Just that you're usually not a very verbal person.

He takes it in, thoughtful.

JORDAN: Yeah, I guess.

Beat.

JORDAN: Gotta go.

Rayanne continues jogging, and he heads off.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Danielle sits on the couch, staring at the blank TV as if it's on.

Angela enters and spots her. Angela's expression softens.

ANGELA: Wanna watch a scary movie?

DANIELLE: I want to know where mom is.

ANGELA: I think she's working late.

DANIELLE: Angela? I'm scared.

Angela sits with Danielle.

ANGELA: (to herself) I don't think it's sunk in yet.

Danielle gives her a look. Angela returns it.

ANGELA: Dad, I mean.

DANIELLE: Are they getting a divorce?

ANGELA: I don't know.

DANIELLE: I don't wanna move.

ANGELA: I don't think anyone'll make you move.

DANIELLE: Are you sure?

Angela takes it in.

ANGELA: Danielle? If someone tries, tell 'em exactly what you want. (she means it) You're really good at that.

DANIELLE: I am?

ANGELA: Yeah.

Danielle takes it in.

DANIELLE: Thanks.

INT. NEIL'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING

Neil and Graham chat over meatloaf and cheap wine.

GRAHAM: ... that's ridiculous.

NEIL: No way, man. Cindy Cardigan. Tenth-grade bio. She wanted you.

GRAHAM: But, she never even looked at me, or said hi or anything.

NEIL: Hey, women work in mysterious ways.

Graham's not sure how to answer.

NEIL: Now, Jacqueline Weir... she on the other hand had absolutely no interest

whatsoever...

GRAHAM: Really? (off Neil's look) Oh. (disbelief) Really?

NEIL: Yeah, sorry.

Graham sulks.

NEIL: That bothers you? When I brought it up, I didn't think...

GRAHAM: Look, I really appreciate you letting me stay, but I'm... I'm gonna need to find an apartment or something.

NEIL: Hey, what are kid brothers for if not for letting big brothers abuse

their generosity?

GRAHAM: Yeah.

Neil looks Graham square in the eye.

NEIL: This thing with Patty. I know you two; it'll blow over.

GRAHAM: I'm not so sure. Funny thing is? I feel kinda numb about it.

NEIL: Huh. You do?

Graham nods.

NEIL: Well, for now anyway.

GRAHAM: What's that supposed to mean?

NEIL: I've broken up with enough women to know. The numbness won't last. So

enjoy it while you got it.

Graham lets this sink in as we...

FADE TO BLACK

THE END


End file.
